


It’s The Little Things

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Play Little Tony Stark, Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Could you maybe write some Little Tony? Please?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	It’s The Little Things

Peter stepped out of the elevator and into their penthouse after work, sighing heavily. His plan was to rant about his day and then relax with Tony once he had calmed down.

But apparently there were other plans.

“Tony- oh,” He said softly, expression softening instantly as he saw his boyfriend. “Okay, yeah. What I needed- that can wait.” He smiled, instantly slipping into his headspace.

Peter knew the signs of Tony being regressed. He typically sat with his posture tighter, scrunched up. Like sitting criss-crossed or with his knees to his chest. His eyes were wide and bright and ready to take in everything around him.

And then he had his spidey plush that never left his side when he was little. Especially when Peter wasn’t home.

“Tell me about your day, baby,” Peter said gently, moving to sit on the couch next to Tony. “Want to sit in my lap and talk about it?”

Tony nodded, instantly crawling into Peter’s lap once he was sat down.

Something that really came in handy when Tony was little was the fact that he had a strong caregiver. And that was both physical and emotional. But the physical part helped a lot so that Peter wasn’t squished when Tony wanted to sit in his lap.

“Now talk to me, baby. Is there a reason you’re little today?” He mused.

“‘M tired,” Tony said quietly. “Lotsa work today. And there was yelling….”

Peter listened closely, nodding. He slowly stroked a hand through the little’s hair as he talked, knowing that always soothed him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I know you don’t like yelling.”

The little nodded. “I couldn’t stay big.” He sniffled a little. “So I had to go. Waited for daddy.”

“Didnt have to wait too long, right? Here I am.” Peter gave him a smile. “It’s like I knew you needed me,” he teased lightly.

Tony giggled, nodding. “Yeah. You do.” He snuggled close to Peter, yawning. “Thank you, daddy.”

Peter smiled fondly, kissing his forehead. “Of course. I’ll always be here to take care of my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
